


Raining Black Blood

by thesmolestnerd



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Clarke tried to put Lexa back together, Commander Lexa, F/F, Heda Lexa, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lexa Lives, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, Sad Lexa, dark themes, lexa is alive when her nightbloods are killed, past commanders, the voices of the commanders give her the symptoms of psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Lexa is alive when Ontari kills her nightblood.Lexa breaks and goes to take revenge as Clarke desperately tries to keep Lexa from falling apart.





	Raining Black Blood

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write something with Lexa having to witness her nightblood's murder. And I really like the idea that the AI chip isn't in her head, but that the voices of the Commanders are a symptom of psychosis caused by the black blood. I dunno why I really like that idea. (I got it from this game called hellblade on PS4. If y'all like the idea I could write more fics in this universe.)
> 
> Comment, kudos, lemme know what you think!!!  
> Thanks!

Clarke saw something break inside Lexa. Clarke saw it break inside her, as Lexa knelt, weeping in a pool of black blood. Small bodies sat around the large dormitory. The guards topped at the entrance, unsure to do as their Heda let out inhuman screams.

Clarke pushed past them all and stopped several feet from Lexa, who rested her head on top of Aden’s broken body.

“Lexa…” said Clarke. Lexa let out a scream and sob. 

“She killed them! She killed them! Ontari must…she must pay!” Clare could barely understand the garbled words coming from Lexa’s mouth. Clarke nodded and knelt down next to her. 

“I know,” said Clarke. “I know. It’s awful. I’m so sorry, Lexa.” Lexa’s shoulders shook, wracked with sobs. “Lexa. Please let go of Aden. Let Titus prepare him and the others for their funeral pyre. Come with me, baby. Come to bed, Niron…” Lexa shook her head. 

“No,” she said. Lexa bit her lips and shook her head. “I can’t leave them…” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. “The Commanders…are so mad at me…this is my fault…” Lexa wheezed. “I let them down. I let the nightbloods down. I should…I am not worthy to be commander!” Lexa grabbed her knife and raised it. Clarke caught it before it could complete its downward arc.

“No, Lexa,” said Clarke softly. Lexa shook her head and tried to fight with her. 

“No, Clarke. The voices…the Commanders…they…they want me to…Clarke!” Lexa screamed in pain and held her head. Clarke scooped up Lexa’s thin muscular form, kicking the knife away from her. “No! Aden! No…my—my—” Clarke looked over at the guards. 

“Clear the hallway, please,” she said. They nodded and ran out. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s shirt and buried her face into her shoulder. 

“They won’t stop, they won’t stop, they won’t stop…” said Lexa. Clarke let Lexa wrap her legs around her waist. Clarke rubbed her back and grabbed under her butt. She pulled Lexa’s coat over her head and walked down into the hall. 

She could feel Lexa shaking and gently bobbed her up and down on their way to their room.

Clarke kicked opened the door. 

“Do not let us be disturbed,” said Clarke. She shut the door behind her. She laid Lexa out on the bed. 

“Dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…dead…” Lexa mumbled. Clarke sighed. 

“Hey. Easy. You’re okay. I know it hurts. You’ll be okay,” said Clarke. She looked into Lexa’s eyes which were completely blank. “Let’s get you in the bath. Can I undress you?” Lexa shook her head. 

“No…I…” Lexa shook her head. “I need to avenge…everyone. They—the past commanders…I have to avenge her, or I’ll be…” Lexa scrambled to her feet. 

“Lexa, you aren’t well. Please stay here. Let me help you. We can figure out what to do next together. Come on. Let’s take a bath…grieve.” Clarke put a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa threw her off in one swift motion. 

“Don’t touch me…just…” Lexa shook her head. “I need to do this, Clarke. Don’t stop me…”  
****************************************************************  
Clarke’s heart hammered in her chest. Lexa was back. She’d seen the war party return. She’d heart the music and the march. Ontari and Nia’s heads were stuck on poles in the square. She could see Lexa, sitting high on her horse. To anyone else, she looked almost regal. Proud and assured… But Clarke could see through it. Her jaw was tight. Her shoulders were forced too far back. 

“Lexa,” murmured Clarke. The crowd was too thick for her to fight her way through, Wanheda or not. But she knew Lexa needed her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Lexa broke. Before the past commanders screamed she was a failure until her brain would give in. 

Clarke somehow got back to their room after Lexa. It was heavily guarded. She could hear Lexa yelling. Only like this, in her grief and in her symptoms would she show this much weakness. 

“Let me in,” said Clarke. The guards ignored her. “I am Wanheda. She is my wife, my Niron, let me in!” 

The door cracked open. 

“Let her in.” Clarke sighed and pushed her way in, trying not to run into Lexa’s personal healer.

“Eve. Thank you.” Eve nodded. 

Lexa was flat on her back on the bed. Sweat dripped down her face. She was covered in black and red blood.

“She’s been drinking the tea to quiet the past commanders…it hasn’t been working as well anymore. She screams for Costia, for Aden, for her predecessor…” Lexa clapped her hands over her ears. 

“No—no…I did my best. Costia, please…I loved him too. No, I, I didn’t mean to…Stop! Please!” Eve shook her head. 

“She will not let me treat her wounds,” said Eve. Clarke could see the long jagged cut across her shoulder and sternum, crusted with blood. Clarke nodded and sat on the bed by Lexa’s head. 

“Hi, love,” she said. She ran her hand through Lexa’s dirty hair. “It’s me. I’m so glad you’re safe. You did a really good job. You avenged the nightbloods. They would be so happy for you. I’m so proud of you.” Lexa swallowed, her throat bobbing and her eyes finally focusing in on Clarke.

“Good…” said Clarke. “Hi. You’re such a good and brave leader. Now let us take care of you.” Lexa blinked.

“It’s so loud…” said Lexa. Clarke nodded. She reached into the side table and grabbed out a syringe. 

“Can I give you something for that, Lexa? Hmm? It will make you sleepy, but it will make everything nice and quiet, so a great big war hero like you can get a nice nap…” Lexa nodded slowly. Clarke broke out into a soft smile. “Good. Thank you…” Clarke grabbed some of the alcohol and poured it on Lexa’ thigh—the only part of her body with fat on it. 

Eve was already preparing to start to clean Lexa’s wounds. 

“Don’t flinch,” said Clarke. She jabbed Lexa, who let out a loud whine. “Yeah, it burns, almost done. Almost done…” Clarke pulled out the needle. “Done. All done.” Lexa reached out for Clarke. 

“Lexa, I need to help treat your wounds.” Lexa shook her head and sniffled. 

“Clarke…they’re still yelling at me,” said Lexa. Clarke looked over at Eve. She nodded. Clarke scooted back and pulled Lexa back and on her lap. Clarke ran her hands through her hair. 

“Hush…relax,” said Clarke. “Let Eve work…Slow deep breaths, Lex…That’s it…that’s good…” Lexa moaned. Her eyes fluttered. She gave Lexa a kiss on the forehead.

“Love you…” she mumbled. 

“Love you too…”


End file.
